Beneath my pillow
by Cherry-Hime-chan
Summary: She thought she could escape from her past. But it caught up anyway, in the form of another. ItachixSakura. Character death.


**Author:** _problematic-child_

**Title:** "Beneath my pillow"

**Translation: **Cherry-Hime-chan

**Beta:** _YolandaFriella_

**Word count:** 3,567

**Pairing:**Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura

**Rating: **M

**Genres: **Angst, Tragedy, Romance

"Beneath my pillow" 

Chapter I

_And we will only need each other, we'll bleed together,_

_Our hands will not be taught to hold another's,_

_When we're the special two._

_And we could only see each other, we'll bleed together,_

_These arms will not be taught to need another,_

'_Cause we were the special two._

**Missy Higgins - "The Special Two"**

* * *

It was raining, again. Once more, just like yesterday, the day before _that_ day; when her whole life was ruined. As a matter of fact, every and each of _those _days were plagued with rain – she could specify. Sometimes, she wondered, if by any chance some doom of rain wasn't hanging over her head. It would be sad, to say the least, for up to now she had loved the fresh, bracing, and purifying rain; washing away all the sadness and anxiety while leaving behind only the moist trail on her skin.

Lately though, the rain merely took away her tears, and when there was no more of them left, it created a humid atmosphere in which breathing became even more of an obstacle than it already was.

Sakura adjusted the navy blanket, which was draped over her shoulders and back. It wasn't cold, however, the recent rainfall has chilled the air a bit. It was late spring, the rich flora feasted in the water and spread around in size. In point of fact, the small village in which she dwelt, was wealthy with vegetation of any sorts. Lots of trees with shaggy branches, height - sometimes even a bit too much – grass, and flowers growing in almost every garden.

And not a single ninja.

She sighted heavily. It was such a rarity when Sakura was graced with the opportunity of idleness. Sitting on the doorsteps of her house, propped against the wooden bar supporting the roof, with her legs stretched out on the steps. The life in Hisorimura was based on an inviolable routine. Functioning on a Monday wasn't much of difference of that on Saturday. On every each day, she carried out the exact same ritual of getting up, bathing, tidying, shortening the bushes of wild roses- which grown below the window- a detour to the central part of the village, grocery shopping, checking the sick in, healing and visiting those who already were healed. Each and every day, Sakura woke up in the mornings with a precise plan of her day and she carried it out to the last of details.

But today, an unexpected gap of time appeared. Unexpected, because in such a weather she couldn't possibly go on a walk to the near forest with the neighbor's children. Not knowing what better to do, she decided to let herself take a break and to simply observe the downpour of rain.

Sakura Haruno, twenty-one years of age with the ever pink hair, which was currently long and braided loosely. A white sleeveless shirt with an ever open navy-blue blouse that was made from thin smooth material, reached to her middle tight. A bit too big shorts of the length ¾.

Sakura Haruno, former kunoichi of Konoha, was currently the medic and help of every kind possible in the village of Hisorimura. Her hitai-ate was discarded a long time ago.

Sakura Haruno, technically Uchiha - one of the two living representatives of the cell who someone, sometime in the past, called team seven. Although, with begin and feeling alive in Sakura's case, you could be arguing fervently.

Sakura. A women, who no longer was able to cry.

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun?" _

_She turned in his direction and smiled warmly. Deep inside Sakura – under the sharp image of 'The second fist of Konoha' (right after Tsunade) there was still this young and delicate woman. Despite everything, lots of gentleness and grace were still within her, and not many were able to resist these qualities. _

_He stepped up closer to her, which was close enough, to be able to feel the warmth of her breath on his cheek. He didn't want her to notice,_ _in spite of his nonchalant image that he was actually a bit nervous. Sasuke hesitantly took Sakura's palm in his. He noted how she gazed up at him curiously. _

"_Sakura, will you do me the honor of... I mean, would you like to..." He bit his bottom lip. Confessions were never his thing. "Will you become my wife and the matriarch of the Uchiha clan?" _

'Which we will review anyway.' - _He added as an afterthought. _

_Sakura didn't reply. She looked up in the clouded sky, at the heavy, packed and graphite-colored clouds. She looked as if she was expecting something. She closed her eyes and Sasuke wasn't willing to break the silence as well. He was always comfortable in silence, although in this situation he would prefer to hear the answer as quickly as possible, even though the girl didn't utter a word. _

_It started to rain. When a few droplets landed heavily on her cheek, she looked back in his direction. _

"_Why are you crying?"_ _He asked, his voice scaling in half between softness and hesitation. Despite the rain, he could easily tell by now, when it was her crying and not the sky. She was narrowing her eyes in such a specific manner. Too many times have he seen her in such a state, to not memorize the sings in his head. _

_Was she going to say 'no'? Didn't she love him anymore?_

"_I'm... I'm so happy." She said finally and wound her arms around his neck. "Of course, of course will I become your wife. So much, I'm so much happy." She was whispering, cuddling to him._

_I will become your wife, Sasuke. And I will make you the happiest man in the world. I will make sure your life will be complete. _

Intrusive memories flowed around in her head. '_That's exactly_– Sakura thought – _That's exactly why I should avoid all these moments left open for retrospection._ _They bring back all the pain that I would have rather forgotten.'_ Making it once more pulsating- once more unbearable.

In spite of everything, in some ill act of masochism, she allowed for the next scraps of past to once more emerge from the deepest layers of her memory to the surface.

_The wedding was beautiful. Traditionally Japanese, but completely fairytale-like. Maybe it was because she never expected the fulfillment of her inmost dreams. Sakura remembered perfectly her silky, ceremony kimono with the hand-crafted Uchiha fan on the back; the symbol of the house she was entering. The house she was supposed to create. She walked slowly, heaving every step, as though still not believing in what was happening around. Behind Sakura walked Ino, in her short paced steps while muttering something about hight foreheads, or amazingly lucky girls, and her own wedding, which will surely outdone this one. The pink- haired eighteen year old giggled. She knew very well just how delighted Ino was for her happiness, and how much she tried to act it was completely otherwise. _

_On her way she went by Hinata, who flushed slightly._

"_Good luck, Sakura-chan." _

_Sakura smiled at her radiantly. _

_Further along was Lee. Tears were flowing from his round eyes, may be not from sadness, but the sight he was blessed with. _

"_Yosh! There goes the power of youth! Best wishes!"_

_Lee was such a good boy. He will surely find a woman who he will be able to protect, and who will return his feelings. Sakura wished him that with all her heart. _

_Naruto like always acted too loud. He was waving to her like a madman from the mere beginning, and was smiling widely. _

"_Oi, Sakura-chan, you look enormously" - He sighted in awe. Then he turned in Sasuke's direction. He clutched the groom by his clothes and started to shake him. _

"_Sakura-chan is supposed to be happy, you got that?" - Naruto was narrowing his eyes dangerously. - "Or else, you will answer to me... _Believe it_." _

_In response he heard the infamous "Hn." and no more. Sasuke Uchiha, the biggest love of her life, stepped up to Sakura, and firmly got hold of her palm. He smiled lightly. _

"_Let us go... Lady Uchiha."_

_

* * *

_

"Haruno-sama, Haruno-sama!" She was brought back from her musings by voices of a group of children who were bustlingly running in her direction. Wet hair was sticking to their foreheads, and soaked clothes restricted their moves. The children seemed not to notice this for their eyes were shining from excitement, their cheeks were blooming with blushes.

"What's the matter?" Sakura straightened and looked in the direction of her unexpected guests. Something must have happened, something extraordinary, since it were children who came running to deliver the message, the scouts of any and all oddity. _Maybe it's for the better? No longer will I have any excuses to fall to pieces over the past, which I should have forgot about a long time ago. _

"Ha...runo... - sama..." One of the boys was panting heavily- it was obvious he must have ran quite a long distance. Indicating such was also the amount of mud covering his boots, and legs of trousers. "A human was found... There, in the forest! He's injured and probably unconscious!"

Sakura immediately leaped up to her legs. The blanket held on her shoulders was thrown aside, and the invisible dirt was patted away from her knees. _Finally something to do. Another life to save. _

"Lead the way." She replied quickly, and decidedly. The children nodded their heads and started to run in the forests' direction.

She felt the wind ruthlessly whip at her face, as the rain, which never stopped falling, tangle in her hair, sinking in the clothes. Everything that seemed irrelevant thought, when in the memento a humans' life was hanging in the balance. Being a medical ninja prepared her to ignore any, and all discomforts, obstacles, and dangers when somewhere somebody was wounded, and defenseless was awaiting help from her. After all, in comparison to majority of missions, the nuisances she was enduring right now seemed outright laughable.

"I think he dies, that someone." Wheezed out the little girl running beside her, Nami. She tried to keep up with Sakura's pace, and although with a great toil, she managed.

"Don't worry. We'll get to him before he leaves this world." The pink head smiled reassuringly.

_Wait for me, whoever you are._

When they finally arrived at the place, at the one of the rare clearings existing in their local forest, a fair amount of citizens, maybe a small flock, was gathered all around the man who was lying on the ground, most likely drawn by the screams of children. Evey person realized a sight of relief when they saw Sakura nearing them.

"How good that you're already here, Haruno-san!" Cried out Sakura's neighbor, Mrs Yamagata who was a type of a mother-hen, who took care of anybody in any circumstance with devotion. Time and again she helped Sakura with chores, teaching her, and how she should treat the overgrowth with garden flowers. Mikako Yamagata, without a doubt, knew how to handle plants, and what probably had connections with the other, a heart full of kindness.

Sakura nodded her head, and without a word, keeled beside the man lying down on the soil. The crowd was peering at her proceeding, and medical abilities with pious worship, as well as undisguised curiosity.

The injured man couldn't have been more than twenty or so years. At least that was Sakura's presumption, deducting from his masculine lean form, which now was featured as an abandoned shattered puppet. Raven black hair, which was band-free, was covering his face. He was robed in a dark tatteredcloak. His breath was shallow; the man mas most likely on the verge of passing out.

With a firm motion, Sakura put a hand on his chest and started to slowly emit a small string of chakra to find internal wounds and heal them so fast as possible. With her left hand, she wanted to remove his bangs and check his temperature. In the moment when the man's face was reveled, Sakura gave out a startled gasp. Her hand automatically enclosed around the man's throat.

"You..." Sakura tightened her hold. The man coughed and opened his lips widely, desperately trying to obtain the much needed oxygen.

"Haruno-san!" The scared people immediately got a hold of her arms and tried to pry her hands off from the man. Sakura, being in too much shock didn't resist for long.

"What's the matter, Haruno-san?! Who is this man?! You know him?!" They questioned one over the other, scared by the blusterous reaction of the calm medic.

"Do I know him? Oh yes, I know him good enough. This man ruined my life and that of my closest people." Sakura hissed with hatred. A few people cautiously took a step back. The injured man was greedily drawing air. He stirred anxiously.

"The man before you is a murderer of everything close to me," - She couldn't keep calm anymore – "Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

"_Ugh... What a nasty weather! A storm is sure to come by." Sakura Uchiha shook her head in an disapproving gesture, while she set up plates with hot soup on an oak table. It was early evening, and Sasuke had just recently came back from a Jounin meeting. Just now, he was sitting at the table, and while waiting for his dinner, he was staring out the window. _

"_Like sure it is. It will probably rain until night." She pulled the chair back and sat. She pushed the dish with the heat meal a bit closer, trying to get the attention of her husband to it._

_Sasuke didn't react. He continued to look at the darkened sky, not moving by an inch. At last, he moved his head in Sakura's direction._

"_I like storms. They remind me..." _

_Sakura_ _froze for a moment. She was afraid of those moments like nothing else, when Sasuke mentioned with an unfathomable expression on his face, something she had no idea about- something which was assuredly linked with his childhood- completely destroyed later on by the elder Uchiha, or with Itachi himself. Both options were terrifying to her, she wanted so much, for Sasuke to finally forget about past and move on so that he could concentrate on what was awaiting themor what they were supposed to create, _together.

_Sasuke hesitated, but only after a brief moment added - "They remind me of women such as my wife. Dangerous, unpredictable," - he smiled maliciously, - "yet necessary to live." He pecked Sakura's forehead, and she answered with a quiet giggle. _

_Something was telling her that what he said was not necessarily true. Sasuke may be sincere to his words, but it was not what was on his mind at the moment. Or maybe rather who. _

"You little suspicious thing! Why would he lay to you? After all, he loves you, for he's constantly here with you, he eats the food you prepare, he kisses you tenderly and brushes away the hair from your too tight forehead."

_She was gazing at him, as if trying to read whether he in fact spoke truth. She furrowed her brows. Sasuke ate his soup with eagerness. When he was done he once more looked at Sakura._

"_Something wrong?"_

"_Why, no! Not at all." She shook her head. "Everything is fine." She smile radiantly, supporting her words._

"_Good." Sasuke unexpectedly extended his hand and caressed her cheek. "Sakura... Thank you." _

_**Sakura, thank you. **__She heard that before._

_Everything is just fine, for sure._

_Sakura woke up drenched in sweat in the middle of the might. She was dreaming about some nightmare. She straightened her hair and touched, with her hand, Sasuke, who was lying at her left. The touch of his skin awared her that he was just besides her, always soothed her nerves. But the thing is, Sasuke was not there any longer. Instead of a warm body she put her hand on the cold bedding. He was no more. _

_Overwhelmed with panic, which appeared from out of nowhere, she nervously looked around the room. She saw an unbearable emptiness and opened the wardrobe door in which Sasuke kept his attire. Whereas on the bare shelves was nothing. Sakura at once leaped off the the bed, and rumbled like crazy heart, skirted around the whole house. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. _

_Suddenly, she straightened to a halt as if struck by a bolt. The one thought she always pushed to the deepest corners of her mind became a fact, she no longer could deny._

_Sasuke was gone. _

_She ran out on the courtyard, not caring she had no shoes on and only wearing a thin nightgown. She started calling him out, at first out loud, from despair, with fury, and faked hope, that maybe he hadn't gone too far. That maybe, she will be able to stop him, or that she is able to do it. Then, later, she just whispered his name while choking on tears. Sheets of rain instantaneously started to soak into her hair and pajamas, sagging on her eyelashes and the tip of her nose. Sakura could care less though. _

"_Sasuke..."_

_I gave you everything that I had. And you left me once again, choosing your own path._

_Was I not good enough for you to stay here, Sasuke? _

_The fifth Hokage sent after the deserter an ANBU squad. Sakura knew perfectly well that if they will find him, there will be no handling him with kind gloves. And even though they had gotten a straight order to ,"Bring him back, alive", in an critical situation, they won't hesitate. If Sasuke will deny them, or worse- attack them- they will kill him. In self defense of themselves and their village; the village he abandoned. _

_The news about his escape ran around the world very quickly. Coming back from Tsunase's office, half awake, she heard the conversation of the two young women. One of them suggested, that Lady Uchiha was not trying good enough, since Sasuke exchanged his revenge over marriage only for two months. _

"_Or he simply preferred a fight with his brother than living with her." Suggested the other one. Both of them snickered viciously. _

_Sakura didn't have enough strength to answer them back. _

_The ANBU squad sent out by Tsunade found Sasuke after a few days of searching. The ravaged body was transported to Konoha. Despite the scruffiness of his missing-nin status, Sakura got permission for preparing a plain, quiet funeral. _

_Exhausted by constant weeping, held by Kakashi she barely remember a thing from that event. In reality lasted only the peaces of scenes: the black gravestone with engraved data, or the tight embrace which she would surely slump to the ground and Naruto's words, expressed with continuous disbelief._

"_What have you done, Sasuke, what have you done?" _

_

* * *

_

Sakura was still kneeling beside Itachi, staring at him suspiciously. When the first wave of shock diminished, questions came to her head. What one of the strongest, as if not the strongest ninja is doing here? In the middle of the forest, close to a small village devoid of ninja. In ragged clothes, and barely conscious. She couldn't comprehend this, and yet the satisfaction from this sight wasn't living her heart. Oh, if only you could see this, Sasuke. Your wife, medic, who can heal and kill with the help of her abilities and your injured brother, completely at her mercy. Such scene seemed too daring, too unbelievable to be true.

"What are we supposed to do with him, Haruno-san?" From her thoughtfulness brought her back a voice of one of the men. Of course, despite of what she had told them, to the present. Uchiha was just an injured man, and, she a doctor who in such situations, should start doing her work.

Only that, Sakura wasn't too willing nor eager to do so. On the contrary – she would be the happiest, if only that monster breathed out his soul here now and vanished from her life.

"I don't know." She answered slowly. Sakura – the medic, stuck somewhere in her head, huffed at this statement.

"_That's not what you were taught! You were not summoned here to hesitate now."_

The repost came immediately. _"But this is your enemy- you can't heal him! Don't forget what he had done to Sasuke, or to you! Kill him! It will be best for everyone." _- Another voice, this time her valiant part of personality.

"He doesn't wear the Akatsuki cloak anymore. He doesn't even wear his head-band. Right now, he's just an injured man like anyone else. You may square up with him later."

_Later? _What_ later?_

"Haruno-san, he woke up!"

Sakura felt as all of her muscles tense up at once, ready to fight. You never know, what could happen here; after all she was faced with _the _Itachi Uchiha.

She moved back and looked at his face. What she saw, shocked her beyond measure and scared at the same time.

"But... He is..."

Blank black orbs gazed at her from half lidded eyes. Though the word 'gazed' was not quite precise. Itachi's eyes were stuck motionless, and the very owner, beside registering the sounds, didn't know at all where he is and who is next to him.

He was surrounded in darkness- not seeing a thing.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

* * *

**A/N: Please read this! Very important!**

THIS STORY DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR "problematic-child" HAS AGREED TO LET ME TRANSLATE THIS STORY INTO ENGLISH! SO ALL THE FAME GOES TO HER.

**THE ORIGINAL VERSION WAS WROTE IN POLISH, WHERE THERE IS NO SANE PEOPLE! THEY SERIOUSLY CAN'T APPRECIATE ITACHI AND SAKURA TOGHERER. THE STORY GOT ONLY 12 REVIEWS WHEREAS MINE WERE 2 OF THEM. AND I THINK THAT'S TRAGIC. AS WELL AS THE FACT THAT "BENEATH MY PILOW" IS THE _ONLY SINGLE _STORY WITH ITACHI AND SAKURA A COUPLE. SO PLEASE, LET US KNOW _YOU _KNOW WHAT'S A GREAT PAIRING THEY ARE AND REVIEW, FAV OR WHATEVER, JUST PLEASE DON'T LET US DOWN PEOPLE.**

ALSO MANY GREAT THANKS TO _YOLANDAFRIELLA _WHO BETA-ED THIS CHAPTER. SHE'S AWESOME, REALLY. AND HER TWILLIGHT STORES SIMPLY ROCKS. YOU SHOULD GO AND READ THEM.


End file.
